ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Everybody Transforms
Kimberly AJ: I wish I were a bunny rabbit...with red fur colored like a ruby and a pink belly colored like a carnation. Magic wand, turn me into a red and pink bunny! Serena Tsukino: Moon Cosmic Power! Amy Anderson: Mercury Star Power! Mina Aino: Venus Star Power! Rini: Mini Prism Power! Raye Hino: Mars Star Power! Lita Kino: Jupiter Star Power! Hotaru Tomoe: Saturn Planet Power! Amara Tenoh: Uranus Planet Power! Michelle Kaioh: Neptune Planet Power! Trista Meioh: Pluto Planet Power! Seiya Kou: Fighter Starlight Power! Taiki Kou: Maker Starlight Power! Yaten Kou: Healer Starlight Power! Sasami: Pretty Mutation! Momoko Hanasaki: Beautiful Wedding Flower! Yuri Tanima: Graceful Wedding Flower! Hinagiku Tamano: Attractive Wedding Flower! Scarlett O’Hara: Excellent Wedding Flower! Zoey Hanson: Power Pendant… Zoey’s team: …Mewtamorphisis! Preparing to transform.jpg|"Pink Pearl Voice!" Hanon Hosho gets ready.jpg|"Aqua Pearl Voice!" Lina Toin gets ready.jpg|"Green Pearl Voice!" Lucia Nanami: Pink Pearl Voice! Hanon Hosho: Aqua Pearl Voice! Lina Toin: Green Pearl Voice! Coco Sinari: Yellow Pearl Voice! Caren: Purple Pearl Voice! Noel: Indigo Pearl Voice! Sara and Seira: Orange Pearl Voice! Becky Botsford: Word Up! Natalie Blackstone and Hannah Whitehouse: Dual Aurora Wave! Hilary Lightheart: Luminous Shining Stream! Sarah Bloomsdale and Mae Hawkson: Dual Spiritual Power! Girl quintet: Pretty Cure… Coco and Natts: Coconuts… Yumehara’s full team: …Metamorphose! Kinsley Rose: Skyrose Translate! Lauren’s team: Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up! Tiffany’s team: Pretty Cure! Open My Heart! Holly’s team: Let’s Play! Pretty Cure Modulation! Emily, Kelsey, Lily, April and Chloe: All together; Glitter Force Makeover! Maya Aida’s team: Pretty Cure, Love Link! Aguri Madoka: Pretty Cure, Dress Up! Megumi’s team with Ohana and Olina: Pretty Cure! Rolling Mirror Change! Iona Hikawa: Pretty Cure! Shining Star Symphony! Haruka’s team: Pretty Cure Princess Engage! Mirai, Riko and Ha: Cure Up・RaPaPa! Ichika’s team: Cure A-La Mode・Decoration! Hana's team: Future Crystal! My heart, Shine and Flash! “Goldy”: Goldenlight Shimmer Power, Engage! Pop (from Smile Pretty Cure): Pop Shapeshift! Harriham Harry: Harry Ikemen Change! Kratt Brothers: Activate Creature Powers! Ms. Frizzle: All right, Bus…*pulls the transformation lever*…do your stuff! Anastasia Tremaine (in Cinderella’s shape): Bibbidi-Bobbidi… Propulsion :5, 4, 3, 2, 1 :Doors are shut, engines on :Everybody’s in their place? :Let’s go into outer space! Ron Weasley: I think I’m gonna get sick. Hermione Granger: Me too. *drops her glass mug* (Harry Potter drops his glass mug as he groans) Emily Anderson: Glitter Puff, apply Shades of Power! *laughs* 4 mascots: L-O-V-E! Dina: Love Eyes Palette! Mirai and Riko: Diamond! Ha: Emerald! Ichika Usami: '''Shortcake! '''Himari Arisuwaga: Pudding! Aoi Tategami: '''Ice cream! '''Yukari Kotozume: Macaroon! Akira Kenjou: Chocolate! Ciel Kirahoshi: Parfait! Pekorin: Donut! Kuzco (after drinking his potion): Ah, tasty! (chimes tinkling) Emily: Poof, poof, Glitter Bands! (Kelsey Hino and Lily Kise exclaim and laugh) April Springtime: Watch out, world! (Chloe Aoki blows her magic powder) Ichika: Happiness and smiles! Himari: Wisdom and courage! Aoi: Freedom and passion! Yukari: Beauty and excitement! Akira: Strength and love! Ciel: Dreams and hope! Pekorin: Hunger and sparkles! Mirai and Riko: Miracle・Magical・Jewelre! Ha: Felice・Fun-Fun・Flowerle! Ichika’s team: Time to mix it all up! Jet Propulsion main cast: Ready, Jet, GO! Twilight Sparkle: Some transformations are pretty quick. Anastasia Tremaine: …Boo. Category:Disney Category:DreamWorks Category:Nintendo Category:Warner Bros. Category:Crossovers Category:Video compilations